vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Joker (Mortal Kombat)
|-|Mortal Kombat VS. DC Universe= |-|Mortal Kombat 11= Summary The Joker is a playable character in Mortal Kombat VS. DC Universe, who would later return as a DLC fighter in Mortal Kombat 11. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Kombat Rage | High 8-C Name: The Joker Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Supervillain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Should compare to other fighters who can decapitate someone's head with a single uppercut), Martial Arts (Boxing), Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery (Uses weapons such as a Revolver, Weaponized Boxing Gloves/Extended Boxing Gloves, Knives, Cane, Explosive Toys, Tommy Gun and even some cards and a Batman plushie), Fire Manipulation (Via Gasoline), Electricity Manipulation (Via Electric hand buzzer), Explosion Manipulation (Via throwing bombs), Berserk Mode (This power comes from Dark Kahn, in which an combatant gets angry, stronger and a lot more aggressive than usual), 4th Wall Awareness (Is aware of the fact he has fans, and even breaks the Player's TV in his ending) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Able to easily dismember other combatants with his Tommy Gun. Able to harm combatants such as Scorpion and implied to have tortured Takeda Takahashi and other combatants, Can also bludgeon combatants with a Batman plushie) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can dash up to opponents with his BOING move) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Extended Boxing Gloves, tens of meters with Revolver Standard Equipment: Revolver, Weaponized Boxing Gloves/Extended Boxing Gloves, Knives, Cane, Explosive Toys, Tommy Gun, Gasoline, Batman Plushie, Weaponized Cards Intelligence: Gifted (An expert at surprise attacks and very manipulative, considered to be extremely dangerous by many combatants) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Special Moves= *'Joker's Wild:' The Joker throws a playing card lined with steel at the opponent. (MKvsDCU) *'Sinister Heels:' The Joker grabs the opponent and kicks them repeatedly with the back of his foot. (MKvsDCU) *'Put It There Pal!:' The Joker counters an opponent's attack by grabbing their hand and shocking them with his electric joy buzzer. He then laughs giddily and dances in a circle. (MKvsDCU) *'Bombs Away:' The Joker throws a bomb with a smiley face on it that bounces up and down before exploding. He can throw the bomb at close and long range. (MKvsDCU) *'Magic Trick:' The Joker is enveloped in a cloud of green smoke. Any button which is pressed in this brief state will produce a different attack. (MKvsDCU) **'Surprise Stomp:' The Joker does a flying jump kick. (MKvsDCU) **'Surprise Slide:' The Joker does a sliding kick across the ground. (MKvsDCU) **'Surprise Bomb:' The Joker appears from the mist with a bomb in his hand. (MKvsDCU) **'Surprise Pistol Whip:' The Joker smacks the opponent with a pistol. (MKvsDCU) *'The Funnyman:' The Joker laughs as he dances in a circle causing his rage meter to fill. (MKvsDCU) *'Punching Bag:' The Joker pulls out an extend-o boxing glove and fires it, stretching over half the field. It is possible to strike the opponent twice with this technique, as pulling out the glove will cause damage to the opponent if they are close enough before the Joker extends the glove for the actual strike. (MKvsDCU) *'Batsy-Poo:' The Joker takes out a Batman doll and fires a shot from its mouth. The attack can be delayed, as the Joker holds a conversation with the doll. (MK11) **Amplifying the move makes the doll fire a bottle rocket that moves in a sine pattern. **'Batsy-Poo Cancel:' The Joker gains the ability to cancel the move and toss the doll away. (MK11 - Equip Ability) *'Birdboy Beatdown:' The Joker charges forward and smashes the opponent on the head with his cane, bringing them down to their knees. After that he swings the cane horizontally and knocks them away. (MK11) **Amplifying the move has the Joker beat the opponent on the head three times and knock them down to the ground. **If the Joker connects three amplified Birdboy Beatdowns during the match, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, with the Joker smashing the opponent in the temple with the cane, dealing over double the original damage. *'C C D D E G E C:' The Joker struts towards the opponent while winding up a jack-in-a-box. As he finishes, the toy pops out and hits the opponent. (MK11) **Amplifying the move makes the toy explode upon popping up, sending the opponent into the air. *'Batsy Pew Pew:' The Joker sets the Batman doll on the ground and makes it fire a shot at the opponent's feet. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has the doll fire four times. *'Puppet Parry:' The Joker pulls out the Batman doll while mocking the opponent in Batman's voice. If he is hit with a High or Mid attack, he smacks the opponent twice in the head with the doll and knocks them away with a gunshot. This ability conflicts with Getting Lit when equipped, disabling the option to select Getting Lit. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has the Joker pop the opponent up for a juggle. *'KAPOW:' The Joker pulls out two extend-o boxing gloves and hits the opponent four times, knocking them away. This ability requires two ability slots and replaces Birdboy Beatdown when equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **The amplified version is called BAM POW ZAP and replaces the final punch with a double axe handle strike with the gloves, bouncing the opponent off the ground for a juggle. **If the Joker connects the attack as a Kounter or a Punish from the maximum distance, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, with the brass knuckles on the glove crushing the front part of the opponent's skull inwards, dealing over double the original damage. *'Getting Lit:' The Joker pulls out a canister of gasoline and starts walking backwards while spilling it on the ground up to the full-screen distance. After that he throws a lit match at the puddle and sets it on fire, dealing damage over time to the opponent standing in the flames. This ability conflicts with Puppet Parry when equipped, disabling the option to select Puppet Parry. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has the Joker throw the canister into the flames to create a fiery explosion that pops the opponent up for a juggle. *'Jumping Jester:' The Joker sets a jack-in-the-box on the ground, and the toy pops out on it, hitting the opponent on the way up. The attack can be used at three different ranges, normal, close or far range, called Close Jumping Jester and Far Jumping Jester, respectively. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has the toy hit the opponent on the way down. *'Jack In The Box:' The Joker sets a jack-in-the-box on the ground and kicks it towards the opponent, then the toy pops out and hits them. The attack can be used at three different ranges, normal, close or far range, called Close Jack In The Box and Far Jack In The Box, respectively. This ability requires two ability slots and conflicts with Hostage Hop when equipped, disabling the option to select Hostage Hop. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has the toy explode mid-air, extending the opponent's air time for an easier juggle. *'Hostage Hop:' The Joker pulls out a detonator, and a tied-up person wearing a paper bag on the head and a Joker suit starts hopping towards the opponent while the Joker attempts to press the button. Once he detonates them, first the hostage's head explodes, and then the rest of their body, knocking the opponent upwards. This ability requires two ability slots and conflicts with Jack In The Box when equipped, disabling the option to select Jack In The Box. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has the hostage's entire body explode instantly, popping the opponent up for a juggle. *'Corpse Trot:' A dead body wearing a paper bag on the head and a Joker suit appears behind the Joker in a wheelchair, and he grabs the corpse and swings it at the opponent before tossing it away and letting it explode. This ability requires two ability slots and replaces C C D D E G E C when equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move has the Joker slide the corpse between his legs to trip the opponent up. |-|Brutalities= * The Klassic: Joker performs an uppercut, decapitating the opponent with a rising uppercut with their spine still attached. This Brutality is shared will every character. ** Must not block an attack for the entirety of the final round. ** A button must be held. ** Will not trigger on Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. * Playful Puppet: Joker uses his Puppet Parry and starts to continuously beat the opponent's head with a puppet until their head explodes. ** A button must be held. * Batter Up: Joker performs an amplified Birdboy Beatdown, knocking the opponent’s head towards the screen with a homerun swing. ** A button must be pressed repeatedly. ** Shang Tsung, Nightwolf, The Terminator are the only three characters doesn't has any words during this brutality. * Together Forever: '''Joker performs his '''Getting Lit, leaving the opponent on fire while he "pours" confetti on himself from the same canister. When only a charred body remains of the opponent, Joker runs up and hugs the opponent. ** A button must be held. * Magic Bullet: Joker performs his Batsy-Poo, shooting a hole in the opponent's head. ** Must not be close to the opponent. ** A button must be held. * Send in The Clowns: Joker uses Hostage Hop, as he triggers a button, the opponent is blown to bits along with the hostage. ** A button must be held. * Blam Blam Blam Blam: Joker performs his Backward Throw, continuously shooting at the opponent's face with his Batman Plushie until their face is completely destroyed. ** A buttons must be pressed repeatedly. * Rocket Power: Joker performs an amplified Batsy-Poo and fires a bottle rocket at the opponent's mouth, causing their head to explode. |-|Super Moves= *'Fatal Blow - SMILE:' The Joker will start winding up a jack-in-the-box. If the opponent gets caught, he brings out his knife and stabs the opponent's back. He then brings out another knife and use both to slash both the opponent's cheeks. He then hits his opponent from behind repeatedly with his cane, as blood splatters all over the screen. Category:Explosion Users Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Berserkers Category:Psychopaths Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Cane Users Category:Gun Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Tier 8 Category:4th Wall Aware Characters